mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Mario: Journey for the Shining Jewel
is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, to be released on the 3DS, like the one before. Story The game opens up to Merlon in his house, meditating on his table. He notices the player and asks them if they would like to hear a story from long ago. If the player says yes, it will begin. If not, he will insist until they say yes. The story begins long ago in the mystic land of Kooparia. There is a "Shining Jewel" of Kooparia, which is said to give whoever gets it mystic powers. The guardian of the Shining Jewel is a powerful Magikoopa, Majii. But not too long ago, a thief entered the palace of the Shining Jewel. Majii was helpless and watched as the thief grabbed the jewel. The only thing Majii could do was split the jewel into 8 pieces, spreading them across the kingdom, but keeping one. The thief was angered and took Majii and the first piece. Before Majii left, he called his apprentice. This apprentice, Kaam, had to find someone heroic and pure of heart to save Majii and the pieces. Kaam ran off to find this hero. There is then a short gameplay area where you walk around Mario's house as Mario, learning the controls from Luigi. Where you are done Parakarry arrives with a Mail Call! and it's from Peach. Peach reveals that she has found something special and wants Mario to come ASAP. Mario and Luigi run to Peach's Castle and the game officially begins. Major Characters Playable *Mario - The main playable character. He adventures around the world to save the Shining Jewel and Majii. *Peach - After each chapter, you can play as the kidnapped Princess as she makes her own quest to help Mario. *Bowser - After each chapter and Peach segment, you can play as Bowser. He also wishes to find the Shining Jewel, so help him. *Luigi - After each chapter and Bowser segment, you can play as Luigi. Luigi has his own quest to save Princess Daisy. *Wario - After each chapter and Luigi segment, the greedy thief also goes after the Shining Jewel. Partners *Kaam - Joins your party when you defeat Wario. He is your first partner and a secondary hero. His field ability is telling you about the area. **Wand Bonk - Kaam's easiest attack. He hits an enemy with his wand. Attack: 2. FP: 0. **Tattle - Kaam's second attack. He uses his magic to discover info. Attack: 0. FP: 0. **Meditate - Kaam's attack after leveling up. He meditates and recovers HP for him and Mario, from the enemy. Attack: 5-10. FP: 5. **Blast - Kaam's attack after a second level up. He blasts the enemy with his wand. Attack: 15. FP: 10. *Kootie - Joins your party in the first chapter. She is your second partner. Her field ability is sliding into faraway objects and staying if you hold the button. **Shell Slide - Kootie's easiest attack. She slides into an enemy of choice. Attack: 4. FP: 0. **Shell Slam - Kootie's second attack. She jumps and hits an enemy with her shell. Attack: 10. FP: 2. **Super Slide - Kootie's attack after leveling up. She can hit all ground enemies with her shell slide. Attack: 15 each. FP: 5. **Poison - Kootie's attack after a second level up. She bites an enemy, poisoning them. Attack: 5 and poison effect. FP: 10. *Willie - Joins your party in the second chapter. He is your third partner. His field ability is to charge into something and explode, breaking weak walls. **Rocket - Willie's easiest attack. He charges straight into an enemy of choice. Attack: 2. FP: 0. **Explode - Willie's second attack. He charges straight into an enemy of choice and blows up. Attack: 5. FP: 2. **Super Charge - Willie's attack after leveling up. He can hit all enemies similar to Rocket, but all enemies. Attack: 5 each. FP: 5. **Giant Explosion - Willie's attack after a second level up. He explodes, hurting all enemies. Attack: 10 each. FP: 20. *Lakiki - Joins your party in the third chapter. He is your fourth partner. His field ability is to carry you across a pit, but only for a short amount of time. **Pound - Lakiki's easiest attack. He floats above the enemy of choice and pounds repeatedly on it's head. Attack: 1-5. FP: 0. **Carry - Lakiki's second attack. He grabs an enemy of choice and attempts to remove them from the field. Does not work on bosses. Attack: 0. FP: 5. **Spiny Slam - Lakiki's attack after leveling up. He uses spiny eggs (which get bigger as you use the action command) to hit the enemies multiple time. Attack: 2-15. FP: 7. **Flight Frenzy - Lakiki's attack after a second level up. He flies around randomly, occasionally throwing spiny eggs, doing all enemies damage. Attack: 15-30. FP: 30. *Bootique - Joins your party in the third chapter. She is your fifth partner. Her field ability is to turn you invisible, allowing you to discover things or confuse enemies. *Bite - Bootique's easiest attack. She bites an enemy of choice. Attack: 2. FP: 0. *Scare - Bootique's second attack. She scares the enemies, hopefully stunning them. Attack: 10 and stun. FP: 10. *Invisa - Bootique's attack after leveling up. She makes herself and Mario invisible, so they cannot be attacked. Attack: None. FP: 15. *Poison Bite - Bootique's attack after a second level up. She bites an enemy of choice, hopefully poisoning them. Attack: 2 and poison. FP: 10. *Zab - Joins your party in the fourth chapter. He is your sixth partner. His field ability is to light up dark areas. **BZZT! - Zab's easiest attack. He zaps an enemy of choice. Attack: 10. FP: 0. **Electro Dash - Zab's second attack. He charges through 3 enemies, zapping them. Attack: 15 each. FP: 10. **Charge - Zab's attack after leveling up. He boosts either his or Mario's attack power. Attack: 0. FP: 20. **BZZZAP! - Zab's attack after a second level up. He zaps all enemies multiple times. Attack: 30. FP: 30. *Kashil - Joins your party in the sixth chapter. He is your seventh partner. His field ability is to allow you to ride him, speeding you up. **Charge - Kashil's easiest attack. Mario will hop on him and the two will charge at an enemy. Mario can jump off Kashil and onto an enemy, doing extra damage. Attack: 10, or 12 plus jumping. FP: 0. **Egg Lay - Kashil's second attack. He will eat an enemy of choice, turning them into an egg, then throw them at another enemy. Attack: 10 to first, 5 to second. FP: 10. **Egg Throw - Kashil's attack after leveling up. He will throw multiple eggs at multiple enemies. Attack: 10 to each. FP: 15. **Stampede - Kashil's attack after a second level up. He will call multiple Yoshis, which will stampede all enemies. Attack: 45 to all. FP: 50. *Fuzzle - Is an optional partner, obtainable after Chapter 3. He is your eighth partner. His field ability is to make Mario's jump higher. **Bounce - Fuzzle's easiest attack. Fuzzle will jump high into the air and land on an enemy of choice. Attack: 15. FP: 0. **Heal - Fuzzle's second attack. Fuzzle will latch onto an enemy and heal himself with their HP. Attack: 20. FP: 20. **FP - Fuzzle's attack after leveling up. Fuzzle will latch onto an enemy and fill up Mario's FP meter. Attack: 2. FP: 20. **Horde - Fuzzle's attack after a second level up. Fuzzle will call a Fuzzy Horde, which will eat half of all of the enemies' HP. Attack: Half of the meter empty on all enemies. FP: 30. *Majii - Majii is Peach's assistant. He helps Peach explore, but is not used in battle. *Kammy - Kammy is Bowser's assistant. She helps Bowser explore and will attack enemies in Bowser's mini levels. *Waluigi - Waluigi is Wario's assistant. He helps Wario explore and will hop him up to higher places. Bosses Prologue *Wario and Waluigi - Peach's Castle - Fought to rescue Kaam and learn the whereabouts of Peach. Chapter 1 *Fuzzie Horde - Koopa Pond - Fought in order to get Kootie's trust. *'Golden Fuzzy - Cheep Castle' - Fought to get the first part of the jewel. Chapter 2 *Bomb Squad - Bam-Bam Fort - Fought to save the Bullet Bill community. *Boom-Boom (1/2) - Boom-Boom Fort - Fought in order to continue to the next area. *Pom-Pom (1/2) - Pom-Pom Fort - Fought in order to continue to the next area. *Boom-Boom (2/2) and Pom-Pom (2/2) - Bomb-Bomb Fort - Fought in order to get to Bobson. *'Bobson - Explosive Castle' - Fought to get the second part of the jewel. Chapter 3 *Blubble (1/3) - Vile Valley - Fought, but cannot be defeated. *Groomba - Vile Hospital - Fought to prove you're ok. *Blubble (2/3) - Vile Village - Fought, still cannot be defeated. *Clubble and Clubba Army - Vile Valley - Fought to discover the secret of Blubble's invincibility. *Blub (1/2) - Vile Cave - Fought in order to ruin Blubble's invincibilty. *Blubble (3/3) - Vile Cave - Fought, but turns into a different fight. *'Blub (2/2) and Bill - Vile Cave' - Fought to get the third part of the jewel. Chapter 4 *'Lakiluss (1/3) - Mount Crushmore' - Fought to get the fourth part of the jewel. *Zappers - Crusher Village - Fought under the thief's orders. *Zab - Crusher Village - Fought to convince him you are worthwhile. *Partners (1/3) - Valleymore - You fight your current partners (except Zab) due to them believing you are fake. *Lakiluss (2/3) - Mount Crushmore - Fought to continue. *Lakiluss (3/3) and Partners (2/3) - Crushmore Way - Fought in order to turn Lakiluss to normal. *Fake Mario and Partners (3/3) - Crushmore Way - Fought in order to get into the castle. *'Doopliss - Crushmore Castle' - Fought to get the fourth part of the jewel back. Chapter 5 *Zip (1/2) - Wallyworld Way - Fought to continue. *Zap (1/2) - Wallyworld Way - Fought to continue. *Doopliss (1/2) - Wallyworld Way - Fought to continue. *Zip (2/2), Zap (2/2), Doopliss (2/2) - Wallyworld Valley - Fought to continue. *'Popple - Wallyworld' - Fought to get the fifth piece of the jewel. Chapter 6 *Blackbird (1/10) - Wallyworld - Fought to get access to his ship *Birdnies (1/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought in order to get to the captain's quarters. *Blackbird (2/10) and Birdnies (2/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought in order to continue. *Embirds - Birnatius Island - Fought to get into the castle. *Blackbird (3/10) and Birdnies (3/9) - Birdnatia Castle - Fought to get the Hammer. *Birdie (1/2) - Birdnatia Castle - Fought protecting Blackbird. *Blackbird (4/10) and Birdnies (4/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought in order to continue to the next island. *Birdshi - Yoshi Island - Fought to rescue Kashil from the Birdnies. *Blackbird (5/10) and Birdnies (5/9) - Yoshi Island - Fought in order to get the Super Hammer. *Blackbird (6/10) and Birdnies (6/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought in order to get to the next island. *Birdnallas - Nalopen Island - Fought in order to get to Blackbird. *Blackbird (7/10) and Birdnies (7/9) - Nalopen Island - Fought in order to get the Ultra Hammer. *Birdnies (8/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought to get to Blackbird. *Birdnalla - S.S. Birdny - Fought to get to Blackbird. *Birdnies (9/9) - S.S. Birdny - Fought to get to Blackbird. *Blackbird (8/10) - S.S. Birdny - Fought in his first form again. *Blackbird (9/10) - Toad Town - Fought in his second form in order to save Toad Town. *'Blackbird (10/10) and Birdie (2/2) - Peach's Castle' - Fought in his third and final form in order to save Toad Town and collect the sixth piece of the Jewel. Chapter 7 *Bowser (1/2) - Toad Town - Fought due to him thinking you want to take over instead. *Wario (1/2) - Toad Town - Fought due to rivalry. *Kammy (1/2) - Toad Town - Fought because Bowser is healing. *Waluigi (1/2) - Toad Town - Fought because Wario is healing. *Bowser (2/2), Wario (2/2), Kammy (2/2) and Waluigi (2/2) - Toad Town - Fought to continue. *Valentine (1/2) - Toad Town - Fought to get out of Toad Town. *Doldan (1/2) - Valentin Valley - Fought to get to Valentine. *Valentine (2/2) and Doldan (2/2) - Valentin Town - Fought to get to Queen Valent. *'Queen Valent - Valentin Castle' - Fought to get the seventh piece of the jewel. Chapter 8 *Rookie (Bowser) (1/2) - Dark Way - Fought to continue. *Shadow Mario (Wario) (1/2) - Dark Way - Fought to continue. *Dark Queen (Peach) (1/2) - Dark Way - Fought to continue. *Mr. L (Luigi) (1/2) - Dark Way - Fought to continue. *'Rookie (2/2), Shadow Mario (2/2), Dark Queen (2/2) and Mr. L (2/2) - Dark Town' - Fought to get the final piece of the jewel. *Popple (1/3) - Dark Castle - Fought before being powered up by the rookies. *Popple (2/3) - Dark Skies - First part of the final battle before being down-powered. *Rookies - Dark Skies - Fought by the partners to get Popple powered down. *'Popple (3/3) - Dark Skies' - Fought with the Friend Beam to beat the game, fought only by Mario. Optional *Clinks (1/3) - Dojo - Fought to get you the Super Boots. *Clinks (2/3) - Dojo - Fought to get you the Ultra Boots. *Clinks (3/3) - Dojo - Harder then Popple, fought to get the Extreme Boots and Extreme Hammer. *Chimpy - Toad Town - Fought in order to get back to Koopa Pond after Chapter 1. *Chump - Toad Town - Fought after Chimpy to get back to Koopa Pond after Chapter 1. Jewels and their Powers Meditate Meditate is a power Kaam gives you after you fight Wario. This will allow you to get extra Star Power. Diamond Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Golden Fuzzy. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 1: Fuzzies in the Sea *'Power Awarded: '''Splasher *'Use:' Water surrounds the area, damaging all enemies. *'Star Power Required:' 1 Emerald Jewel *'How to Collect: Defeat Bobson. *'''Chapter Collected: Chapter 2: Boom, Pom and Bang! *'Power Awarded:' Boom *'Use:' An emerald bomb will appear and explode on two random enemies. *'Star Power Required:' 3 Gold Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Blub and Bill *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 3: Invincibility *'Power Awarded:' Star Dash *'Use:' A golden star will appear and give Mario invincibility powers. He will then charge into all normal enemies, killing them. *'Star Power Required: '''5 Ruby Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Doopliss. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 4: Identity Crisis *'Power Awarded:' Copier Machine *'Use:' A ruby copier machine will appear and merge Mario and an enemy, giving Mario the enemy's powers and defeating the enemy. *'Star Power Required:' 2 Sapphire Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Popple. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 5: Black Friday *'Power Awarded:' Bzzap! *'Use:' Lightning will strike, hurting all enemies. *'Star Power Required:' 4 Garnet Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Blackbird and Birdie. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 6: Oar What? *'Power Awarded:' Boaters *'Use:' Birdnies will run across the screen, chasing the Garnet Jewel. *'Star Power Required:' 6 Crystal Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Queen Valent. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 7: Valentinas! *'Power Awarded:' Smooch *'Use:' A Crystal Heart will appear and kiss Mario, healing 20 HP. *'Star Power Required:' 7 Rainbow Jewel *'How to Collect:' Defeat Rookie, Shadow Mario, Dark Queen and Mr. L. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 8: Whodunit? *'Power Awarded:' Power Beam *'Use:' Hurts invincible characters. *'Star Power Required:' 8 Friend Beam *'How to Collect:' Defeat the rookies. *'Chapter Collected:' Chapter 8: Whodunit? *'Power Awarded:' Friend Beam *'Use:' Makes Popple vulnerable to all of Mario's attacks. *'Star Power Required:''' 0 Gallery Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario